


Cost of Living

by TheSpasticFantastic



Series: A Tale of Two Cities [10]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpasticFantastic/pseuds/TheSpasticFantastic
Summary: Alarik gets some unexpected news.
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Tale of Two Cities [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Cost of Living

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Another belated piece for @couragedontdesertme. Thanks to @patricia-von-arundel for coming up with Alarik. And many thanks to @fericita-s for continuing to read my self-indulgent depictions of undergrads.

“Everything alright, alskling?” Alarik yawned as he sat up in bed. He had slept soundly enough, but Elsa had always been troubled by insomnia. He could see her in their small bathroom, studying herself in the mirror. She was picking at her face.

“Everything is fine. I just woke up a few minutes ago?”

“Really?”

“Really. I’ve been sleeping like the dead lately.” She turned and smiled at him.

“Good,” he said as he made his way to join her. She was still examining her reflection. She caught him watching her and smiled shyly.

“Anna pointed out a pimple when I was visiting on Tuesday. I’m debating popping it.”

“Oof.” He winced. “Why not join me for a hot shower and see if the steam opens up the pore?”

“Ugh.” She rolled her eyes afterwards. “It looks even bigger. This is so unfair! We’re practically middle aged. I shouldn’t be having to deal with acne.” Alarik gave her shoulder a sympathetic squeeze.

“Do you want me to grab us some bagels before I go to work? And some coffee?”

“No.” She sighed. “I’m not hungry. My stomach is a little off.” She squeezed his hand. “Don’t make yourself late. I’ll see you for dinner, ok?” She gave him a peck on the cheek. 

“Okay. I’m doing exam reviews and officer hours today, so I should be home on time.” He glanced at the clock and began to dress. Mondays were always busy on the subway. And the freshman were the worst after their first exam. Unfortunately, he needed the entitled little beasts’ good reviews for his upcoming tenure board. He gave his wife a quick kiss, grabbed his satchel and was out the door.

After his seventh meeting with another student of the “Don’t You Know Who My Family Are” variety, Alarik could hardly stomach the indignation of the privileged little shits any longer. He locked the door to his small office and turned off the lights. He dug around in his satchel until he found his lunch bag and cellphone. He had turned it off that morning to avoid distractions. He could always give Agnarr a call to complain about the students’ poor attitudes and find out if his father-in-law had any more advice for handling them.

Taking a bite of his rye and fish sandwich, Alarik thumbed his phone on. He took a swig of his drink before glancing back at the screen and nearly choking. There were six missed calls from Elsa, two voicemails, and four texts. Each displaying the same message “Call now!”.

He hit the play button for the voicemail.

“Why is your phone off? Call me!”

The next one. “Alarik! Call me now!” She sounded frantic. He could hear her rapid breathing. Shit. It had turned into one of her bad days. It had been so long since her last one. She had been doing so well. He could kick himself for missing the signs. He hadn’t picked up on any signs or triggers. He was about to call her back when there was a fierce rattling of his doorknob followed by a sharp rapping at the door.

“Alarik! Are you in there? Open up!” It was Elsa.

He shot to his feet and threw the door open. She stared at him, wild-eyed. A startled undergrad was gaping at her, but when he saw Alarik, jumped up.

“Professor Geatland! I just wanted to ask about extra credit-“

“Go and read your syllabus!” Elsa spat at him. “Have you done that yet? Of course you haven’t! And don’t go to frat parties when you should be studying! Go away!”

“Office hours resume at two,” Alarik said as he ushered Elsa into his office. “Come speak to me then.” He shut the door and locked it. “Alskling, what’s happened? I only just saw your calls and – “

“When will we know if you got tenure, Alarik? When will we know?”

“T-tenure?” He cocked his head. “Um, in the spring, I suppose. But I don’t-“

“Because New York is very expensive and I don’t know if we can stay here if you don’t have job security!” Her hands were shaking as she wrung them together. He moved towards her and reached out, gently grasping her arms as she started to tremble. She looked as though she might cry.

“Elsa, everything will be fine with my tenure packet. I’ve been published, cited, everything. I have decent student reviews – “

“I shouldn’t have yelled at that boy-“

“Decent student reviews and I’ve got federal funding. I don’t want to jinx anything, but I’m a strong candidate. This isn’t something you should worry yourself sick about.” She sniffled and he brushed a tear away. He ran a finger along her jawline. “Hey,” he said, hoping to distract her. “That zit is gone. Did you pop it?”

“I figured out what caused it.” She ducked her head.

“Oh?”

“I was thinking and thinking. And then I panicked and ran to the drug store and I got one of those kits and –“ She drew a shaky breath. “Alarik, I’m pregnant.”

“You’re . . .what?”

“Pregnant.” She wiped away another tear. “And New York is so expensive.”

“Okay.” He blinked. Images of Agnarr brandishing a shotgun appeared unbidden in his head. He swallowed. “Well. When your father kills me you’ll have all the life insurance you need to-“

“Alarik!” She erupted into a giggle and swatted him. “We’re married. He’ll be thrilled.”

“I don’t know. This is proof that we’ve had sex. Does he still have that antique rifle hanging over the fireplace?”

“Alarik, Dad will be thrilled. Almost as thrilled as Mom.” She shook her head. “You know, now that I think about it, Anna was acting really weird. I think she must have known.” She was drying her eyes now, smiling and pressing her hand to her stomach.

“He also has a lot of sharp surgical tools.” She rolled her eyes and grinned at him as he spoke. He ran a hand through his hair. Was it hot in the room, all of a sudden? Was that why he was sweating? “I’m just saying. My policy is for four hundred thousand dollars? That should be enough to start a new life-”

“He’s not going to murder you.” Elsa hugged him. “I’d make a terrible single mother.”

“A baby.” He said in wonder as he held her. “This is wonderful.”

Someone else began knocking on the door. “Professor Geatland! I need to talk to you about extra-“

“Go away!” Alarik shouted, student reviews and office hours suddenly far from his mind as he envisioned the future he cared about. The one that mattered. The one with his family, warm against him, here in this office.


End file.
